Cosmic Calamity
Cosmic Calamity ("Kosmiczne Nieszczęście") jest pierwszą oficjalną kolaboracją prowadzoną przez członków GDForum. Liderem był użytkownik o nicku Asriel96. Poziom uznawany jest za bardzo trudnego lub szalenie trudnego Demona. Został zweryfikowany przez SrGuillester. Opis Doodloo Rozpoczyna się prostą kostką, którą można pójść w górę lub w dół (Low Detail Mode), następnie zamienia się w statek wymagający prostego latania. Powraca później do kostki, lecz z trudniejszymi skokami i bardziej podchwytliwymi pułapkami. Muzik Bike Prawdopodobnie najłatwiejszy segment w poziomie. Składa się z mini-robota, który jest dość prosty, aczkolwiek niektóre skoki wymagają odrobiny precyzji. Pod ziemią znajduje się ukryty klucz, który odblokowuje hasło pod koniec etapu. Cinereal Dość prosta, aczkolwiek szybka kostka, w której należy reagować odpowiednio i odbijać się o odpowiednie pierścienie. Pod koniec pojawia się też krótki segment z kulą, który jest trudniejszy od reszty fragmentu. QJrocks Kula, którą należy przeskakiwać pomiędzy kolcami na ruchomej platformie. Po niej prowadzi do mini-statku, który wymaga ostrożności i precyzji. 6359_ Fragment UFO, w którym należy odbijać się o odpowiednie pierścienie, uważając na przeszkody. Wymaga on odrobiny wyczucia czasu podczas skakania. WillFlame Dość trudna i precyzyjna kula z kilkoma sztuczkami. Fimatic Rozpoczyna się niezbyt trudnym statkiem, przechodząc w UFO, które wymaga szybkiego odbijania się o różowe pierścienie. Kończy się prostą kulą i dosyć trudną mini-falą. MisterM Dość trudna i szybka kula. Po drodze napotyka się kilka pierścieni, które mogą być zarówno zbawieniem jak i pułapką. Speed Jeden z najłatwiejszych segmentów. Dosyć prosta kostka, która służy jako przejście do trudniejszej części poziomu. Cheeseguy Trochę trudniejsza kostka od poprzedniej ze względu na pułapki. Kończy się mini-falą i krótkim segmentem auto, wyświetlając napis "Good luck!". Lumpy Fragment UFO, który w połowie przemienia się w mieszany dual (UFO + fala). Posiada pierścienie, o które należy się odbijać w odpowiednim momencie. Wymaga dość szybkiej reakcji. Shocksidian Dosyć trudny statek dla osób, które nie specjalizują się w prostym lataniu. Wymaga dużej ostrożności. Posiada zmiany grawitacji i pierścień, o który należy się odbić. TheDevon Dosyć ciasne pomieszczenie, wymagające ostrożności. Po drodze dochodzi do kilku zmian form. AbstractDark Rozpoczyna się dość ciasną falą, przechodząc przez "mini-bossa", który wystrzeliwuje promienie, znacznie redukując ilość miejsca. Gracz jest zmuszony do spamowania falą pomiędzy laserami. Kończy się statkiem i UFO ze zmianami grawitacji. Skybound Czarno-biały segment kostki ze zmianami prędkości i pierścieniami. Po drodze dochodzi do kilku zmian form. Nasgubb Dość trudna fala, która wymaga spamowania. Dochodzi do kilku teleportacji. JustJoking Kostka z różnymi pułapkami, która wymaga odbijania się o pierścienie. Należy uważać na kolce, które znajdują się nad i pod graczem. Supore Dość szybki statek, wymagający odbijania się o pierścienie. Kończy się mini-falą. Krazyman50 Fragment ten znacznie różni się od reszty. Wokół gracza pojawiają się migające efekty, które sprawiają, że segment robi się bardziej kłopotliwy. Wymagana jest duża ilość spamowania, aby przejść tą część. Gracze krytykują fragment ze względu na niedobór dekoracji, szczególnie w Low Detail. Rustam Rozpoczyna się mieszanym dualem statku i robota. Przechodzi później w kostkę z wieloma zmianami grawitacji i krótką falę. Asriel96 Gdy muzyka nagle staje się spokojna, poziom również zwalnia. Stopień trudności również maleje w tym fragmencie. Składa się głównie z kostki i statku, a po drodze napotyka się parę potrójnych kolców z napisami "Every level needs a triple" oraz "...or two?". Po tym pojawia się lista osób, które brały udział w kolaboracji oraz nick osoby weryfikującej. Jeżeli gracz odnalazł ukryty klucz w fragmencie Muzik Bike'a, zamiast ceglanego bloku pojawi się hasło do kopii. Monety Użytkownika * Pierwsza moneta znajduje się w 11%. Nie odbijaj się o błękitny pierścień, aby kostka poleciała w górę. Zostanie ona wyrzucona w stronę pieniążka i spadnie do fragmentu QJrocksa, jednakże gracz musi pamiętać, aby odbić się o żółty pierścień, by uniknąć śmierci. * Drugą można znaleźć w 43%. W automatycznej części należy skoczyć w stronę schodków z bloków, aby przejść do alternatywnej ścieżki. * Ostatnia znajduje się w 90%. Jest dobrze widoczna i gracz musi ostrożnie skoczyć w jej stronę, ignorując portal grawitacyjny. Filmy thumb|center|335 px|Obecna wersja poziomu, zweryfikowana przez SrGuillester. thumb|center|335px|Pierwotna wersja, znacznie trudniejsza od oryginału. Ciekawostki * Pierwotna wersja poziomu była znacznie trudniejsza i mogła być porównywana do Bloodbath. SrGuillester ułatwił niektóre fragmenty, aby zwiększyć balans trudności. ** Największe zmiany przeszła część Lumpy'ego, gdyż pierwotnie był to najtrudniejszy segment w planszy. Guillester był zdziwiony tym, jakim cudem ktoś był w stanie to przejść i przerobił go na znacznie łatwiejszą wersję, gdyż poprzednio niszczyła ona balans poziomu. * Początkowo osobą weryfikującą miał być Krazyman50, jednakże zrezygnował on po tym, jak zauważył starszą, cięższą odsłonę etapu. Uważał, że niektórzy gracze przesadzili z poziomem trudności, szczególnie gdy miał on być podobny do Ultraviolet. ** Znacznie później ukończył on obecną, łatwiejszą wersję. * 26 października, Andromeda zaktualizował Demona na koncie Guillestera, łatając krótką ukrytą ścieżkę we fragmencie Skybounda. Poprawił również niektóre błędy dla osób z monitorami o wyższej częstotliwości odświeżania. W innych językach English • Español• Pусский Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Bardzo trudny Demon Kategoria:Szalenie trudny Demon Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy z 2016 roku Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane